


I'm Not Broken (Because There's Nothing To Break)(On Hiatus)

by Suddenly_I_Kin_Oikawa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is a good bro, And I don't know if I will change that, And not the good kind, BAMF Lance, Bisexual Matt Holt, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Coran (Voltron) Being Coran, F/F, F/M, Good Lotor (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), I guess ill just add more as we go, I make a whole new race, IVERSON CAN GO EAT ASS, Iverson (Voltron) Being an Asshole, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance deserves better, Lance knows a lot of freaking languages, Langst, Low-key emotionally abuse lance, M/M, Matt Holt is a Good Bro, Minor Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Physical Abuse, Prince Lance (Voltron), Protective Coran (Voltron), Protective Matt Holt, Rebel Matt Holt, Scars, Slow Updates, Soft Lotor (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Supportive Coran (Voltron), THE POOPY CRUSTY KIND, The paladins suck, WE FUCKING STAN TODRIC HALL, WE GAYS GOTTA STICK TOGETHER, We love him, allura is not your friend, anygay, emotional and physical, endgame Lancelot, heathy lancelot, just saying, keith is a grade A asshole, lance is an alien, minor voltron bashing, not sorry, sorry - Freeform, stupid voltron, um, very slow, we don't like him here, we stan dadam, well actually im bi.... BUT STILL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suddenly_I_Kin_Oikawa/pseuds/Suddenly_I_Kin_Oikawa
Summary: “I'd bet half my fleet this group of heroes has a soft spot for the small one.”..“Where. Is. Lance.”..“LANCE!” Adam, Lotor, and Matt screamed........“Um, hey, I guess? This…. This part is just a recorded log, just so the bot can get used to my voice? I guess I don't know. Adam had told me that I could just say random stuff, but I wanted ... needed this to be more personal. Which is ironic considering…. yesh. I guess, hi? θεός, I already said that. Well, my name’s Akiato Lacxon and I’m a Katxen! And yes, kitsunes are based on some prehistoric evidence that we previously lived on Earth before leaving for the stars, like you humans wished to do as well. But I digress, um, Adam said in his Dadam voice that I should name this, so I don't lose it like the other five…. so, anyway! I'm thinking. Maybe just my name, since, well, I’ve been forced to be someone else for so long…. Haha, maybe not, that makes me sad, maybe. Maybe “I’m Not Broken, the next part is whispered, (Because There Was Nothing To Break). Heh, anyway, I guess that’s good. Lance McClain, signing out for the absolute last time.”





	1. Let's Bring The Darkness To Light (Because Even In The Dark My Demons Follow)

**Author's Note:**

> Lance Has Secrets and they're all starting to unravel.

“Who's our first victim?”

“You.”

“I'd bet half my fleet this group of heroes has a soft spot for the small one.”

Immediately, Lance leapt at Ezor and tackled her, throwing punches. He was raising his hand back for another punch when Zethrid grabbed his arm and landed a solid punch to his face, knocking him out immediately. 

Extremely pissed, neither alien bothered about getting information, both just walked out the cell door. Ezor first, clutching at her face, and then Zethrid, dragging Lance’s unconscious body behind her. As the door was shut, the paladins heard: 

“Get ready for revenge, Ezzy, this one’s going to the interrogation chambers!”

Silence… than Hunk threw up and started sobbing. That set everybody else off.

Shiro was slowly sliding down the wall, lost in his own memories of “Interrogation”. Keith was going off on a rant about how reckless and irresponsible Lance was, Allura was yelling about how Lance could never just pay attention and stick to the plan (even though there was none). And Pidge was going off about how idiotic and stupid Lance was and how much she hated him because dammit, she couldn’t lose another brother! 

That went on for a while until Hunk passed out from lack of oxygen. After that, they all crowded around Hunk, keeping him from another panic attack while, in their heads, they were screaming.

____________________________________________________________________________

It was hours before Coran finally made it to their cell and another half hour to get them out. Slowly, one by one, they all left the cell. Coran did a quick head count.

“Allura, Number One, Number Two, where’s Number Three, Number Four, and Number Five! Excellent! Let’s—” As quick as Coran had turned to leave, his turn back towards the group of five was impossibly slow.

His whisper was gentle, but held a hard edge.

“Where. Is. Lance.”

It seemed like the name was some sort of que, because as soon as the last syllable left Coran’s mouth, they all vanished.

____________________________________________________________________________

At the Castle Ship and somewhere across the Galaxy, three separate people disappeared as well.

____________________________________________________________________________

Somewhere in the Universe, a spotlight aimed to the middle of a stage. There stood (hovered) a small green alien looking sorrowful.

“My dear audience,” the small being began, “this was supposed to happen differently, you know. Tomorrow, if you can believe it. Tomorrow, I was supposed to bring Voltron here to see if they were worthy to be our savior.” There was a small cheer. The alien smiled sadly.

“Yes, yes. I know. However, that is not going to be happening here tonight. You see, at some point, long before Voltron even knew of Voltron, something changed. Two very different strands of Fate had reached for each other and intertwined in ways, even I, thought impossible!”

The crowd roared, each knowing what this meant.

The alien on the stage hovered higher. 

“Yes! YES! They aren’t just soulmates! They are two halves of one whole! Apart, they are like a Kidrax without its spots! Without the other, their souls, hearts, their very beings are half of what they should be!”

As the loud cheers drained down to nothing, as did the aliens good mood. Once again hovering close to the floor of the stage, the alien continued it’s earlier train of thought.

“Alas, things are not as good as they should be ... one half of the whole is being treated below their station day in and day out! They are continuing to rescue and encourage the ones that they care about, without having someone to rescue them! Without someone to encourage them!”

The alien huffs loudly, spent from it's passionate speech, and when it finally catches it's breath, it's attitude is turned upside down. Grinning widely, colorful lights flash about the stage, the somber mood from only a few minutes previously, vanishing almost completely.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Crabs and Crustaceans, Slimes and Scales! My name is Bob and this is?!”

“GARFLE WARFLE SNICK!”

The green being, now known as Bob, laughs gleefully (with a pinch of insanity).

“That's right! And on this episode of—”

“GARFLE WARFLE SNICK!”

“We shall be discussing whether or not Voltron deserves Lance! LET'S BRING THEM OUT HERE!”

One by one, as Bob introduces them, the group appears under a bullboard and behind a podium.

“TAKASHI!” he appears, confused and lost.

“ALLURA!” she appears, worried and angry.

“KEITH!” he appears, enraged, especially when the boos are extra loud for him.

“CORAN!” he appears, deeply saddened and lost in thought.

“TSUYOSHI!” he appears, looking sickly and sad.

“KATIE!” they appear, no true emotion on their faces, but the twitching of red eyes sell them out.

“TEAM VOLTRON!”

The words appear above their heads, the colors matching all of them except blue.

The boos they got, shocked Voltron to their cores. These creatures didn’t look Galra, but they could be sympathisers.

When the booing finally died out, a drumroll started up.

“Now,” Bob boomed, “Let’s bring out the other side!”

Like Voltron, the people appeared when they’re names were called.

“MATEO!” he appeared, a little disturbed.

“ADAM! Or Dadam as our resident Hero calls him!” Hearing that, Adam grinned largely.

The paladins were confused. None of them called Shiro’s ex “Dadam”.

“And last, but certainly not ever in anyway least….

“LOTOOOOORRRR!” he appeared, emotionless, but if one knew him, they could see they confusion in his eyes and his gratification at receiving thundering cheers.

“TEEEEEEAAMMMM LAAAAAAANNNNNCE!!!”

The words were shown in blue.

Voltron, with the exception of Coran, began shouting protests. 

“Lance is a member of Voltron!” 

“Why is that scumbag on Team Lance?!” 

“We’re Lance’s family!” 

“Why were Adam and Matt on Team Lance with Lotor and not fighting back??!” 

“I’M YELLING BECAUSE EVERYONE ELSE IS! AUUUUGGGH!!!”

Everyone turned to Hunk in shock. Realizing he was the center of attention, he blushed.

“I, uh, I thought everyone was still yelling over me.”

Before anyone could reply, Bob interrupted.

“Well, now that that hissy fit is over!”

Everyone laughed, even Lotor could barely hide his smirk.

“Now that all our contestants are introduced, let me repeat myself! Ahem!

“My name is Bob and this is?!”

“GARFLE WARFLE SNICK!”

“That's right! And on this episode of—”

“GARFLE WARFLE SNICK!”

“We shall be discussing whether or not Voltron deserves Lance!”

Once again, they crowd goes insane, and Voltron are in a state of shock. Them?? Deserve Lance??? Of course they do! He’s one of them!

“OF COURSE WE DESERVE LANCE! HE’S A PALADIN OF VOLTRON!” Allura screams, patience lost.

Bob cheery attitude drops and suddenly, it is four times bigger and its voice is shaking the building (Universe. Universe seems more likely).

“OH, REALLY?”

After a few ticks of silence, Bob returned to normal. As if the whole “Turning Into A God” thing didn't happen.

“Wrong Answer Miss!” was chirped cheerfully.

“TEAM LANCE! Would one of you like a chance to answer the question for a prize?”

“Yes!” Matt yelp immediately. When Bob smirked, Lotor and Adam glared at him. Matt shrunk in on himself and smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry, I’m a slut for prizes.”

While Pidge choked on their own spit, Bob spoke, “Yes, I am aware. Anyway, why don’t Voltron deserve Lance, Mateo.”

Matt’s normally chill attitude turned 100 degrees frostier.

“To Voltron, Lance is nothing but a flirt, jokerster, an idiot who is irresponsible and cannot take care of himself, even though he’s been taking care of them before they even discovered Voltron. Lance, who grew up in a home where he was too young for his older siblings and too old for his younger, was neglected often in his childhood, and later in life, prided himself on never neglecting anyone else either. Lance has never thought of himself first, only those around him. In the Garrison, Lance took the punishments for Paladin Hunk, Keith, and Pidge, before he even knew them all that well. He later helped Keith, who he hadn't seen for almost a year, breaking several federal laws, because he knew how much his older brother meant to him. 

“Then, upon discovering Adam here, was in danger from the Garrison, turned right back to the place he hated to save and got tortured for a day and a half before help got to him and still after that joined an alien war that had nothing to do with him to help an orphan he had found in the middle of space. And only two days later, he took a bomb for a man who he had talked to only twice.

“And,” at this point, matt choked up and had to swallow the lump in his throat, though, there was already barely a dry eye in the room, “And for a girl who constantly belittled him and questioned his intelligence, he found her long lost brother and father, who had been assumed dead for two years at that point.”

Eyes dry and hard, matt gave his final message. 

“Voltron does not deserve Lance, because no matter how many times he saved them, no matter how many scars he took, or horrors he saw, they didn't repay him back.” Matt stared into each paladins eyes, “But they sure did expect him to keep doing it. And he did, because, in his mind, why bother? Why bother something that had been a fact for him, for so long.”

Several Doboshes passed, only a few quiet sobs breaking the silence.

Finally, with a wobbly voice, Bob spoke up.

“I-I believe you have, more than enough, earned your prize.”

Near where Matt stood, a pod rose from the ground. As the fog cleared, the person inside the pod began to show.

“LANCE!” Adam, Lotor, and Matt screamed. They ran closer for a better look, but froze before they could touch the glass. Lance looked horrible. Both his eyes were swollen shut, blood was dripping from his mouth and his left ear. His right cheek was swollen terribly. There were gaping holes in the back of Lance’s shooting hand, as if someone had stabbed through his hand. There was intense bruising around his neck. There was a hole where Lance’s left kneecap used to be and there would be severe scarring, as well as it looked as if they had tried to cut his guts out. The trio didn’t even want to imagine what his back looked like. 

Both Lotor and Adam winced. Along with the scars he got taking punishment for somebody else they knew just how disgusted he would be with himself. And Matt, not exactly in the know yet (though his recent criticizing of Voltron will get him in the know), he does know how self conscious Lance feels about his scars and body in general.

All three were extremely angry, and Lotor was the first to turn to the paladins.

“What exactly were you doing that harmed Lance to this extent?!”

The paladins, angry themselves that Lotor was on Team Lance, refused to say anything.

“It’s none of your business, Traitor.” 

“Why are you pretending to care about Lance, anyway? You betrayed us!”

Lotor snapped, “Because Lance—”

Bob interrupted the arguing with a smile.

“Ah ah, Lotor! That would be spoiling, and you know how much Lance hates spoilers.”

The Galrean Prince took a deep breath and turned his nose up at the Red Paladin.

This only served to make Keith angrier, and when he moved to punch that Purple Jerk With A Powdered-Wig he discovered he couldn't move.

When he glared at the freak on the hoverboard, it simply just smirked.

That was the last straw for Keith as he turned towards Allura.

“Help me move so I can beat his—”

“No.”

The word wasn't shouted, but it sure got everyone's attention. 

“What?” 

“I am no male.”

The Paladins looked confused, still with the exception of Coran, who was looking between Lotor and Matt rather intensely. 

“Then… what are you?” Shiro asked.

“It is obvious that it’s species has no gender,” the paladins bristled at Lotor’s indulgent tone, but listened anyway when Bob nodded. “If it’s species had gender, it’s body would have been larger, or stockier, or, in the case of females, curvier and softer features. Since it’s species were supposed to be extinct eons ago, I suppose it's harder to identify, but the signs are all there if you would just bother to look.”

Hunk raised his hand, “Then why is his name Bob?”

Lotor raises a repriming eyebrow, “First of all, use It, It’s. Any other abbreviation is just plain rude. Second of all, it is standing right here, you could ask it, instead of talking about it like it isn’t here. Again, rude. And thirdly, a name is a name, to Bob here, it is just so it can be aware someone is talking to it. To the Shada, it's species, all names are gender neutral, as they all serve the same purpose.”

Bob grinned at Lotor, before turning to Team Voltron.

“Anything you’d like to say, Voltron?”

For a moment, nobody said a word.

Then….

“I want to switch to Team Lance.”

All eyes turned to Coran, who had stayed silent and absolutely still, had chosen to leave Team Voltron.

“But,” Allura stammered, “But Coran, why?”

Coran, who was moving to a new podium across the room, stopped and turned his head back towards Team Voltron.

“Because Voltron doesn't deserve Lance, but I can’t lose my son again.” With that, he walked over to his rightful place, by Lance’s side.

Looking at Lance, Coran bowed his head, and whispered an Altean Apology.

Bob looks back and forth between the two sides.

“Well, both sides have made good points,” it zooms towards the camera to fake-whisper, “I lied, but okay. Anyways! It seems, we’re going to have to let you, yes YOU, my amazing audience, choose who deserves the amazingness that is Lance! But don't make your choices now, thanks to that amazing brain inside Dadam’s head, we have a way to experience Lance’s life as if it's a storybook! Give it up for, ADAM!”

The spotlight turns to Adam and he blushes as he waves to the crowd, who cheers even louder.

Bob speeds over to Adam and looks at him with hearts in its eyes, “So, tell us, Adam. How did you get a piece of programming like that!?”

“OH, um, I made it? I had spared parts, and Lance’s anxiety is so bad that whenever he tried to talk about himself, he ended up passing out from his panic. And he needed help, he told me that himself, it's just when you’re forced to think of others before yourself for so long, when you try to help yourself, you begin to think that your problems aren’t important and well… the rest is history. So, I basically made Lance a robot diary, who printed out what he said in a story format, so it felt like someone else’s problem, and not his own. It’s helped a lot, so I'm glad it can help here!” Adam finished with a huge cheesy grin.

Bob wiped a tear from its eye.

“You, my good human man boy, are a good friend. But, it seems you are telling me it's….

“STORY TIME!!!”

In a split second, everybody was on comfortable couches, with blankets and comfort food from their home planet. Bob, was in the middle of them, now with a thick book in its hands.

“GATHER ‘ROUND NOW CHILDREN! It’s time to read… “I’m Not Broken (Because There Was Nothing To Break).... WOW! That’s really depressing.”

“LET'S READ! Chapter one: In The Dark (With No Light To Find)....”


	2. I Was A Child (Not That I Was So For Long)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peak at Akiato's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a mention of child neglect   
a connection to slavery  
Emotional if not mental abuse  
Verbal abuse  
Victim blaming  
And a ton of world building

Suddenly, they hear Lance speaking. They all look back, but the injured Lance was still there. Then they looked back at Bob and it winked at thim.

“Um, hey, I guess? This…. This part is just a recorded log, just so the bot can get used to my voice? I guess I don't know. Adam had told me that I could just say random stuff, but I wanted ... needed this to be more personal. Which is ironic considering…. yeah. I guess, hi? θεός, I already said that. Well, my name’s Akiato Lacxon and I’m a Katxen! And yes, kitsunes are based on some prehistoric evidence that we previously lived on Earth before leaving for the stars, like you humans wished to do as well. But I digress, um, Adam said in his Dadam voice that I should name this, so I don't lose it like the other five…. so, anyway! I'm thinking. Maybe just my name, since, well, I’ve been forced to be someone else for so long…. Haha, maybe not, that makes me sad, maybe. Maybe “I’m Not Broken, the next part is whispered, (Because There Was Nothing To Break). Heh, anyway, I guess that’s good. Lance McClain, signing out for the absolute last time.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

Akiato Lacxon was born in the middle of winter, in the dead of night. As expected, he was born a water Katxen. He was his parents pride and joy. For the next five years, they planned to spoil him and show him just how much they loved their soon-to-be Warrior/Scholar. After all, Akiato’s Water element training started the second moon after he turned five. That plan lasted only two years. Not long after Akiato’s second birthday, he had another elemental tail that seemingly came over night. Since having more than one tail wasn't all that special, there was no fuss, although his parents were saddened that their plans were cut short.

The next year, Akiato started his fire elemental training. Life was simple for Akiato and his parents. At sunrise, Akiato would wake and meditate for hours at the base of a nearby volcano. Around noon, he would go home and eat lunch, and then find his way to a clearing not too far from the pack for physical training. Once that was done, he would have classes that would teach him how to control his Blood Rage.

To Akiato, it was tiring, but satisfying. Even though he came home every evening ready to sleep for years, he was proud of everything he accomplished.

To his parents and Mentor, they were in awe. Akiato was a prodigy, soaking up everything he heard and saw and always wanted to learn more. Even though he was only three, there were already whispers of how great he would be, but, of course, as Prince of their people, he was expected to be great.

And nine months later, Akiato acquired an Earth elemental tail during his meditation. Everyone was in a state of shock. While Akiato rushed to catch up on his studies (as Earth element training had started months earlier), his people started treating him as something more than them, something better.

Of course, it wasn’t for no reason. No where in the history of their people, had anyone ever been an Earth and Fire elemental. It just didn't happen.

Fire Katxen are Warriors, they were made for war. If they believed it was needed, they would kill without remorse. But Earth Katxen are one of the more passive elementals, they are Healer/Scholars. Though they have the ability to kill, they will often refuse to, wanting to use their skills to heal, rather than harm. That comes with a downfall as well. When they are forced to kill, they believe they lose a bit of their soul, and fall into a “Coma” of sorts. It's a period of mourning that can last several hours to several days. 

Everyone in the village had their eyes on Akiato as he pushed through his workload to stay on track with his studies. It was hard to ignore the whispers and stares, but he managed. 

As time went on, Akiato Lacxon perfected the art of ignoring. It came in handy because, before Akiato knew it, it was a few months later and people went on with their lives, treating him like a regular kid. Everything was good.

Until he got the air element tail on his fourth birthday. Once again he was the center of attention. Every time he heard his name in the village, Akiato’s ears drooped. But the good thing was that he had a year until he had to add on the air elemental training. The bad thing was that he would have to add two more classes next year to accommodate for water and air training.

Just thinking about the workload caused his tails to poof up. But he didn’t complain or whine. It was a great honor to be given such powers from The Above, especially as their Prince. He should be grateful and not load the pack with anymore problems, considering what was going on.

The universe was at war. Well, really, it’s just the Galra and the Altans, but since they were such wide spread races, the entire universe was getting dragged into it. Of course Akiato’s race is historically neutral, but with how vicious the war was getting…. It was only a matter of time before either race made a proposition. Everyone in the village wondered if we would remain neutral, or join the fight. Everyone had an opinion. Everyone except, their Prince.

Akiato didn’t bother to speculate, even when others tried to subtly pry his thoughts from him. Even though the element he had begun mastering for the longest was centered around war, he was too busy to bother with all the gossip and the paranoia. 

Besides, what did it matter what he thought? He was a kid, it wasn’t like he would fight anyway.

That is what Akiato’s life went like for the next six years.

New tails, more training, more gossip, less time, less sleep, less reasons to smile.

By ten, Akiato had very little time to spend to himself. He felt his people’s expectations heavily on his shoulders. And that’s not all, the Galra had won and was going around conquering planets and its people.

All his time was taken up by training and studying, and Prince duties. His parents had used the opportunity of the young Prince having nine tails to push some of his royal duties onto him early. Since he had started his training, his parents left him on his own more often than not.

For the few hours Akiato had to himself were spent either hunting (his parents often forgot to save some of their kill for him), or sleeping. They never noticed the nights he didn’t come home because he had a nervous breakdown, or he overworked himself and passed out in a random part of the forest.

He didn’t bother to inform them either. His parents had been detached since he was 2. He had practically raised himself from that point on.

Although Akiato wished life was different, it wasn’t. So he lived with it, dreaming of a different tomorrow. And he did so for a year. 

Then the Galra came.

They spoke of battles; of glory; of power; of riches and spoils of war.

They spoke of blood, of death, of murder; of countless lives lost and innocence gone.

“Join us,” the Galra said, “Join us and flourish.”

“Refuse and join the dead stars of the past.” They threatened.

With that, the Galra took to the skies, making sure Akiato’s people knew they would be back. And they would be expecting an answer.

Akiato didn’t know why he didn’t expect it. He really didn’t. The moment the Galra were gone, all eyes turned to him.

Eleven years old with the fate of his world in his tiny hands.

And he couldn’t say no.

Even though he wanted to.

(I don't wanna fight. I don’t wanna die. Mama PLEASE! PAPA I-)

Really really wanted to.

When the Galra came back, the Katxen found the courage to refuse from behind Akiato.

“Leave peacefully,” they said, “or fall from our might.”

The Galra laughed. And laughed and laughed.

The commander walked forward before stopping in front of Akiato. With a predatory smile, the larger male bent down towards Akiato’s ear.

“Are you their might, little fox? You look more like something that would warm one of my men’s beds. Maybe that’s what will happen once we defeat you, oh mighty one.”

Akiato’s ears, which had flattened at the large Galra’s approach, shot up in alarm.

Seeing the Galra’s sadistic amusement in his eyes, Akiato turned and, while running, transformed into his full Katxen form (Like a fox, but with nine tails). He made his way deep into the forest, fear pushing him even when his legs gave out repeatingly. But he kept running. He kept running until he couldn’t.

And then he walked, the open woods making him paranoid. He kept walking until he found a hollow tree and tucked himself into a ball inside it.

He stayed awake for hours, head whipping toward any direction that a sudden sound came from. Whenever exhaustion did manage to pull him under, he would jerk awake from nightmares.

The usual kind for kids his age. Only the monster couldn’t be chased away by his parents and a warm hug.

He had to deal with the monsters, he always had to deal with the monsters.

He was so tired. So very tired….

That was the last he woke up for hours to come.

When he finally opened his eyes, it was to the sounds of ships flying out of orbit.

As he crawled out from his hiding spot, he could see the Galra ships flying off. For a moment, Akiato was excited! The monsters were gone! But then he realized that he had run off and abandoned his people when they needed him most.

As slowly as he possibly dared, Akiato made his way home, tails, ears, and head hanging low.

By the time he made it back, the sun’s position suggested he would be leaving class to hunt right about now. 

Picking up the pace just a little bit, he made it to his den and paused before slowly walking in. Almost immediately he was snatched up by his scruff.

“Ow! Mother? Father?” He tried to twist around so he could see who was carrying him, but whoever it was jerked him from side to side until he stopped.

Once they got to their destination, which happens to be the village center, Akiato was roughly thrown to the ground.

Once he shook off the fall, Akiato took the chance to look around, only to wish he hadn’t.

Everyone was in the center, and all of them were looking at him. Some of them were a bit bloody and bruised, but nothing long lasting. His people were either snarling at him or were too busy comforting others to even bother with him. That wasn’t even the worst thing. Each and everyone of them had thick rings of some kind of substance clamped around their throats and the base of their tails.

Akiato changed back into his hybrid form and began to speak, only to be interrupted by hissed insults from his pack.

Ears laid back and eyes wide, he backed away from them as if the words were pointed blades ready to run him through. The words “Traitor” and “Coward” tore through him just as easily as any blade.

He kept backing up until he ran into a solid figure. Turning immediately, Akiato was met with his father’s cold eyes.

Shaking hands held up in front of his face, Akiato cried.

“Father, father please—”

“You are no son of mine!”

The air was knocked out of the small prince’s lungs and he fell to the ground.

“Wha- what? F-father, I didn’t… I couldn’t—”

“You. Are. Not. My. Son. My son wouldn’t run off and leave his people defenseless. My son would run away at a simple threat. My son would betray his people like that. MY SON ISN’T A COWARD!”

Tears streaming down his face, the young pup turned to the last person he could.

“Mother! Mother please, you can’t- I…. PLEASE!”

The Queen only looked at her son briefly before looking away.

Her Highness has spoken.

“You are to leave.”

Akiato’s head whipped toward his father.

“And never come back.”  
Ignoring him, Akiato looked at his Mother again.

“Mother- Mother, please! Moth- MAMA!”

She leapt forward, causing Akiato to scramble to his feet.

“Leave.” She snarled. “And if I ever see you here again I shall rip you apart myself.”

Sobbing, Akiato ran.

It was all he could do.

Run, never stop running. Run run run run run run runrunrunrunrunrunrun.

Akiato fell and he didn’t get back up. He was too weak. All he could do was lay there and cry. Cry until he couldn't any longer.


	3. Not A Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry

I suck at updating and I always have new story Ideas...some I can't stop myself from writing. Speaking of! I am planning on writing a trilogy of self inserts, each book will be a different Anime and until I finish those, all my other works will be on a Hiatus! Sorry everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Today my forest is Dark.  
The trees are sad  
and all the butterflies  
have  
broken  
wings....


End file.
